39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One
Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One is unlocked with the cards from Trust No One. It came out on December 4. It reveals the identity of Vesper Two (The Shield), discovered to be Isabel Kabra. This mission uncovers the identity of Vesper Two: The Shield. The suspect list is from Card 290: Vesper Shield. Ian acts as the guide for this mission. Mission In this mission, the player is tasked with finding out who the Vesper Shield is. Briefing The player gets a call from Ian. He tells them that the Cahill Command have been collecting evidence on Vesper Two, and have narrowed it down to six suspects, one of them being his mother Isabel Kabra. The player's mission is to eliminate the suspects one by one to uncover Vesper One's most trusted and most dangerous agent. Photos The player is shown 6 photos. Click on them to view on the small window screen. Those are the information about the characters. LaCher Siffright Teaches medieval history at Brown University; fluent in French, Spanish, Russian, and German; has a phobia about mircowaves. Isabel Kabra Has degrees in politics, economics, and art history; owns more than three hundred pairs of shoes; insists on using bottled water to brush her teeth. Jake Rosenbloom Ran varsity track; has studied Hindi and Japanese; played bass in a band called the Lawn Mowers. Dave Speminer Once won a chili cook-off; studied abroad in Prague and Dublin; is afraid of the water and hates boats. Beatrice Cahill Owns more than eight hundred ceramic cats; has been on holiday with British royal family; went thirty years without speaking to her brother Fiske. Arthur Trent Visted more than sixty countries with his wife Hope Cahill; has schoarships at MIT, Stanford, and UMASS named in his honor; was under consideration for the Nobel Prize in math. Madrigal spies uncovered this information on the Vesper Shield: #Hates animals. #Has been banned from Norway, Cambodia, and Zimbawe. #Knows how to fly a plane. INVESTIGATION - Jake Rosenbloom Iguazu Falls, Brazil Eavesdrop on Jake's phone conversation with the new gadget, spy braces. MINIGAME: Use the control keys to move the charater to where Jake is talking. In order to hear what he is saying on the phone, the player's character need to stand in the green zone. If the player's character stands in the red zone, he will spot them! The player must hear 75% of the conversation to advance. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Jake plans to take Amy to Norway, so he isn't the Vesper Shield. Wonder what Evan will say about that. INVESTIGATION - LaCher Siffright Iguazu Falls, Brazil Talk to Isabel Kabra, an acquaintance of LaCher Siffright's, to try to get any information. MINIGAME: Choose the correct speech bubbles and try not raise suspicion. The player must reach 75% trust to get the information needed. INFORMATION COLLECTED: LaCher Siffright loves animals; she owns two dogs and four cats. Therefore, she cannot be Vesper Two. INVESTIGATION - Arthur Josiah Trent Poenari Citadel, Romania Another Vesper stronghold is discovered: Poenari Citadel in Romania. It's really dangerous to break in. Instead, the player uses another new gadget, the Madrigal glider. MINIGAME: Timing is key! Hold down S key to dive toward the fog. Release the S key to release the glider. Press SPACE to use a booster for a quick push or relaunching the glider. The player must get to the Citadel before the glider runs out of power. After the glider gets in, the player receives 4 surveillance photos. See them all. The important picture is the last one INFORMATION COLLECTED: Arthur has traveled to Cambodia, so he's not the Vesper Shield. INVESTIGATION - Dave Speminer New York City, USA Recently, the Vespers hacked into New York Power Glide to send messages in Morse Code. Head to the viewing point to see the city, and those blinking green light. MINGAME: Watch the light in morse code carefully and compare it to the cipher below. When the player identifies the first letter, type it in the box. If correct the next letter will begin flashing. ANSWER: BOAT IS READY FOR V2 INFORMATION COLLECTED: V2 uses boats for transport, and since Dave is afraid of water, he can't be the Vesper Shield. NOTE: New info added to V-2 characteristics - Travels by boat Only two left Beatrice and Isabel this is bad... INVESTIGATION - Beatrice Cahill Boston, Massechusetts, USA Aunt Beatrice could be V2, so we broke into her apartment. We need to open her box. MINIGAME: Place the pieces in the correct slots to unlock the box. Work quickly, as the box has a defense machanism that causes the pieces to pop out every few seconds The box contains Beatrice's report from flight school. INFORMATION COLLECTED: Beatrice had failed flight school, therefore she cannot fly a plane. Vesper Two After eliminating five suspects, it is confirmed that Vesper Two is Ian's mother, Isabel Kabra. This upsets Ian very much. Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Missions Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Mission 5: Trust No One Category:Missions Category:Trust No One